Short Shadamy: Honeymoon
by Alice Laura Rose
Summary: Doctor Eggman has done something to the Sonic hero's, something that makes them storm Shadow and Amy's honeymoon. dont bother reading this just read the story!


The door to the honeymoon suite slid open as Shadow glided in to the room, Amy held tightly in his arms.

"Okay Shadow, you can put me down now," Amy giggled as the ultimate lifeform continued to spin her around the luxurious room.

"I can't do that 'till we get to the bed," Shadow sent her a mischievous smirk. It drove her crazy, and she couldn't get enough. Shadow Gently laid her on the bed before laying next to her. A warm loving smile was shared between the two before shadow leaned in to kiss his wife...

*Bang* Shadow and Amy lept off the bed as the door smashed open.

"Whoooooooo! Party time b*tches! Hey Knux, i bet you cant eat all the food before me!" Shadows eyed narrowed, his teeth clenched together as the only thought that marched through his mind was; "KILL FAKER!"

"What. is. HE. doing. here?" Shadow struggled to contain himself as he turned to Amy.

"I honestly don't know Shadow, the only person i told was crea..."

"Your a *hicup* your a fox with two tails! What were your parents? Brother and sister?" Cream shouted as she fell through the door.

"Like you can talk! You have a single mother! That says to me theres trouble in weird flying rabbit land!" Tails followed Creams stumble through the door. Shadow Glared at Amy, only able to send an appologetic look in his direction, the pink hedgehog shot off to check on Tails and Creams collapsed forms. Shadow closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. Shadow was begining to think Sonic and his friends would kill him, he could see the tombstone now; "here lies Shadow, and he's bloody annoyed." In all honesty, they were his friends too. But that dosn't mean they get to spoil his time with Rose. Suddenly, Shadow felt a weight on either side of his shoulders.

"Shads my mate, fancy a chille-dog?" Sonic said as he thrust the chille-dog in to the ultimate lifeforms nose.

"No. Thank. You." Shadow decined through gritted teeth.

"Your loss...*Sqelch* oopps, sorry shad." Shadow looked down at the remenants of chille-dog in his chest fur.

"SONIC!"

"Oh no! KnuckLES! Shads gonna go Emo oN us Again and will probaly 'Chaos-beat the stuffin outta people' us." Knuckles stumbled over to the rivals.

"Heh heh, that'll be like "Boom!" shiny shizzel!" Knuckles was quite clearly intoxicated. Shadow held up his hand.

"How many fingers am i holding up?"

"Ten on each *hicup* finger."

"Thought so," Shadows theory now confirmed.

"Who you callin "Thought so" Emo boy?" Knuckles shouted as he grabbed hold of Shadows chest fur. The ebony hedgehog simply flicked knuckles in his nose, sending him flying across the room.

"Amy, nobody here drinks, do they?" The pink hedgehog looked at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"Of course they don't, why do you ask?"

"Because everyone here except for us is quite clearly intoxicated and i don't understand why." Amy looked around the room, Sonic and Knuckles where sat on a pile of chille-dogs trying to race each other. Tails and cream were in the kitchen making a "fort" out of bed sheets and pillows.

"Okay, so how did they become drunk?" Amy asked as she tried to round up her friends.

"That would my doing, my dear Amy," Shadow and Amy turned to door as a cetain egg-shaped scientist walked in to the suite.

"Eggman! What did you do to them?" Amy marched up to Eggman, her piko-piko hammer appearing in her clenched fist.

"I originally intended for the liquid to be a powerful sleeping tonic that would knock out that hyperactive hedgehog, but i added to much of some ingredients and not enough of others. It had a...strange affect on the "sonic hero's". You should see team chaotix, there going around helping cats out of trees. Anyway, with them all out of the way theres nothing stopping me from executeing my master plan. Mwhahahahaha."

"Hahaha, You actually druged Sonic? High-five Doctor!"

"Shadow!"

"urm... Your gonna pay for this!" Shadow and Amy stood in their battle positions.

"Hey guys look, it's humpty *hicup* dumpty!" Sonic said as he marched over to eggman.

"ah, Sonic, how are you?" Dr Eggman asked as a smirk spread across his face.

"Are you calling me *hicup* dumb?"

"urm...no."

"I'm gonna use you as a trampolin!" Sonic shouted as he lept towards Eggman, knuckles, Tails and Cream following as The blue blur and egg-shaped scientist bounced down the stairs.

"What just happened?" Amy asked as she looked down the stairs. Shadow walked up to the door and slamed it shut.

"Who cares, there gone!" Shadow exclaimed as he picked amy up and span her around the room.

"Now we're going to finish what we started with no interruptions this time" Shadow sent her another mischievous smirk.

"Oh, you naughty little hedgehog." She smirked back and kissed him. They kissed all the way to the bed. This night had been the best of their lives, and the staff didn't know what was louder, the love making hedgehogs or the old man being beat up by a bunch of drunk animals


End file.
